Nightmare
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Ela era a única que podia transformar um de seus pesadelos em realidade. – Trafalgar Law & Jewelry Bonney – Oneshot


**N/A:** _One Piece_ é do gênio Oda-sama, que me faz a garota mais feliz do mundo a cada semana que passa.

Essa é a minha segunda LawBonney. Eu sei, eu sei, pode ser um daqueles casais que as pessoas não entendem, mas eu gosto. De todos os Supernovas, a Bonney é a minha preferida, e sonhar com ela junto com o Law me faz bem –s Isso é o que as pessoas chamam de casal crack?

Inspirada na imagem que o Oda fez dos 9 Supernovas quando eram crianças, dedico essa fic a ShikaTaty que está no mundo das fics a quase o mesmo tempo que eu e que está descobrindo as maravilhas de One Piece agora. x)

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>,

Trafalgar Law x Jewelry Bonney

* * *

><p>Aquela tarde havia sido assustadora.<p>

Mesmo que tenha sido por só um momento, ter se transformado de novo no garotinho franzino capturador de sapos fez com que ele percebesse o quanto havia mudado desde aquela época. Claro, seus olhos continuavam os mesmos, assim como o sorriso, mas ele não queria ser _nunca mais_ aquele garoto estranho que era isolado de todos os outros.

Olhando no espelho, correu os dedos pelo rosto. As olheiras que nunca o abandonavam, o nariz fino, a barba por fazer. Agradecia por Bonney ter tido a decência de voltá-lo ao normal.

Olhou por cima dos ombros, vendo que a pirata dormia tranquilamente. A pele branca e os cabelos cor-de-rosa contrastavam perfeitamente com o lençol escuro, e ele percebeu que poderia ficar ali apenas olhando por muito tempo. Ela estava completamente indefesa, por isso, se ele quisesse, com um rápido movimento dos dedos poderia matá-la, separando o seu corpo perfeito em dois. Suspirou pesadamente enquanto tomava um gole de sakê.

Claro que não poderia fazer isso.

Por mais que fossem inimigos - de um jeito meio estranho -, ele não conseguia lutar a sério com ela, e ela _sabia _disso. Naquele dia, na pequena luta que travaram, Bonney havia visto uma de suas fraquezas e acabou ficando mais confiante. Talvez entender que podia, com um olhar, transformar um de seus pesadelos em realidade fosse a razão disso.

Mulheres.

Enquanto se aproximava da cama novamente, a garrafa de sakê esquecida no chão, ficou imaginando como teria sido a infância dela. Imaginou uma criança gordinha, bem cuidada, que tinha tudo o que desejava. Cheia de amigos e pessoas que a adoravam, diferente dele, cujo primeiro amigo foi um urso falante.

Ela se mexeu quando ele deitou ao seu lado. Demorou alguns segundos para ela abrir os olhos e entender onde estava. Esticou as pernas, os braços, e lançou-se em seu colo. A pele dele se arrepiou com o contato, e ela percebendo isso sorriu. Beijou seu pescoço, a mão descendo para desabotoar a calça que ele havia acabado de colocar.

- Estou com fome.

- Quando é que você não está?

- Aposto que aquele seu urso daria um bom banquete. – Ela lambeu os lábios. – Talvez se eu apenas...

- Nem pense nisso. – Ele a jogou na cama de novo, prendendo o corpo dela com seu peso. – Bepo é meu nakama. Você _não pode_ comer os meus nakamas.

Ela esticou a mão, colocando-a do lado esquerdo do seu rosto. Enquanto mexia em seus cabelos, e passava os dedos por seus brincos, seu olhar parecia desfocado. Ele nem imaginava o que ela poderia estar pensando, afinal, nunca havia tido a habilidade de entendê-la.

- One Piece. – Disse de repente, quebrando o silêncio. – O tesouro do Rei dos Piratas, One Piece.

- O quê?

Ela sorriu, quase inocentemente. Ergueu a cabeça para encostar os lábios nos seus.

- No fim das contas, talvez tenhamos alguma coisa em comum. – Ela o viu fechar os olhos, e seu sorriso aumentou. – A questão é: quem encontrará primeiro?

- Quem for o melhor, talvez.

Verdade seja dita, a última coisa que ele pensava no momento era em ser o novo Rei dos Piratas. Quem se importaria com fama, poder e riqueza enquanto tinha uma bela mulher nos braços?

Novamente agradeceu por não ser mais um garotinho franzino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Meio sem noção, mas... Reviews? :D


End file.
